Fizzles
Fizzles is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Fizzles is a chipmunk who has braces on her teeth, soda cans on her ears, and soda stains on her fur. She cannot speak properly because the braces keep her mouth shut, and also prevent her from chewing. She can only drink blended foods. She can drink and her favorite beverage is obviously soda, hence her name. Whenever she drinks soda, she spins around like a tornado. When this happens, it is dangerous for others around her since her braces work like a buzz saw and tend to shred whatever - or whoever - comes into contact with her. She is sometimes made fun of for her braces, particularly by Pierce. She broke her jaw in an unexplained accident. Instead of a lazy eye, she has mismatched pupils. Episodes Starring #Taking Care of Fizz-ness #Shaved by the Bell #How Does Soda Fizz? #Mistletoe Kringle #Brace Yourself #Stop the Spinning! #Jawbroken #Flashing Back Featuring #Country Rock #A Cam-pain In The Side #Flying Colours #Record Broken #Happy Gull Lucky #Twist and Shout Appearances #Hole-y Smokes #Monster of a Mess #Curse of the Wrappy #Big Afro and Big Antlers Deaths #Hole-y Smokes: Killed by the Platypus Aliens. #Monster of a Mess: Mangled by six-ring pack. #Country Rock: Killed in explosion (death not seen). #A Cam-pain In The Side: Crushed by rubble. #Brace Yourself: Crushed by anvil. #Flying Colours: Crushed by a food cart. #Record Broken: killed when Todd pops. #Stop the Spinning!: Electrocuted. #Jawbroken: Crushed by shelf. Injuries #Prior to the series, she broke her jaw. #Shaved by the Bell: Recieved cuts from shaving tools. Kill count *Pierce - 1 ("Taking Care of Fizz-ness") *Hoppy - 1 ("Taking Care of Fizz-ness") *Nutty - 3 ("Taking Care of Fizz-ness", "Flying Colours", "Jawbroken") *Baldy - 1 ("Shaved by the Bell") *Sparky - 1 ("Country Rock" along with Lumpy) *Toothy - 2 ("Curse of the Wrappy" along with Cryptie, ''"Happy Gull Lucky") *Petunia - 1 ("Curse of the Wrappy" ''along with Cryptie) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Mistletoe Kringle") *Flippy - 1 ("Brace Yourself" along with Josh) *Doc - 1 ("Brace Yourself") *Germy - 1 ("Brace Yourself") *Lumpy - 1 ("Flying Colors") *Mime - 1 ("Flying Colours") *Stacy - 1 ("Flying Colours") *Generic Tree Friends - 6 ("Flying Colours", "Happy Gull Lucky") *Eggy - 1 (Stop the Spinning!) *Buck and Chuck - 1 ("Stop the Spinning!") *Sniffles - 1 ("Stop the Spinning!") *Sackes - 1 ("Happy Gull Lucky") *Doppler - 1 ("Twist and Shout" debatable) *Mag - 1 ("Flashing Back") *Others - 1 (Dodo and The zebra in "Twist and Shout" debatable) Trivia *She was originally supposed to be a squirrel (first having lost her tail with bandages on her rump [a later design for Stacy], then with a soda bottle stuck to her tail). She also had different hair. These designs can still be found on the photo details. *Most other characters couldn't understand what she is saying, similar to Wooly with them. *She is (possibly) the first girl to be attracted to Disco Bear. Signs were shown in Mistletoe Kringle and Big Afro and Big Antlers. *Much of her deaths involve being crushed. *According to her CTA, she drinks 8 glasses of soda daily (like drinking 8 glasses of water daily). Gallery Fiznado.png|Fizzles spinning around. Mistletoe kringle.png|Fizzles under a mistletoe Brace yourself.png|Josh and Flippy stuck to her braces fizzlescta.png|Fizzles' character info. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 23 Introductions Category:Chipmunks Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters